Edward is Pregnant
by LittleShortGirlFromOuterSpace
Summary: Alice and Jasper play a little prank on Edward. In Jasper's Idea and POV! What is this prank? And why did Edward's Pants get ripped? What Type of undes does Edward wear? Does Edward get his playback with Bella's help? Love ya! DONE!
1. Pregnancy test

Edward is Pregnant?

(I own the laptop I am righting this on, my clothes, and some nick-knacks. Please note that I did not say any thing about Twilight or New Moon)

Edward has so many mood swings; I swear hi is like pregnant or something, hmm maybe he is PMSing.

"Jasper, I can read minds remember? AND I AM NOT A GIRL I AM NOT EVEN ALIVE!"

"I never said you were," I only thought it. You're the one who has the mood swings, which, in turn, make me have them and, "I don't enjoy going from happy to depressed in less then a second!"

"Wow, Edward are you sure your not pregnant? My momma was better then that, and she was going to have twins!"

"Shut up Emmett, Your mom never had twins."

"How do you know, you never met my momma."

"Research your family tree again, Emmett. He's right," Alice is home.

"Fine maybe you are right, but still, she was better the Edward with her moods!"

"Every one is better with their moods than Edward."

--------

"Hey, Alice?"

"Yeah, Jasper?"

"You want to go get Edward a pregnancy test?"

"Only if one come with me."

"Okay," and we are off the nearest Wal-Mart.

"Hey, would this work?"

"Yeah, Jasper. Oh That's Pretty," We come for a pregnancy test and leave with half the store. That's Alice for you. Speaking of which too many people are lusting after us, and is NOT right when you are lusting after yourself!

"Alice, can we leave soon?"

"Yeah, sure. Hold on."

"Alice, please hurry," I am now kneeling in front of her looking her in the eye. I think she realized what I mean but this now.

"Okay lets go check out."

"Okay."

"So where are we going to put it?"

"I was thinking we open it and put it in the bathroom."

"That sounds good too me," and so we left for home, after paying for all of Alice's new… things. I think I see a plunger in there, and a "How to Play The Piano in a Week" book. "Alice what is that book for?" I say while pointing at said book, "nobody is planning on learning to play any time soon."

"I know but I am going to slip it in Edward's room when we put the test in his bathroom. He is planning on having Bella over tomorrow and it is going to be so funny when she asks why he has it. All we have to do is keep our minds Edward free till they find both of them," she is bouncing in her set, good thing she let me drive, I think I should calm her down a bit, I don't want her giddiness to give us away.

"Alice you are evil sometimes, you know?"

"You love me anyway, right?" she go a little scared of what I was going to say.

"Of course! Don't you ever think differently," I send her waves of love and happiness as I say this, and I feel them come back to me.

"We're home," Alice yells into an all but empty house. Esme is the only one home; the rest went hunting, except Edward, he is at Bella's house. Emmett and I can't play practical jokes on him when he isn't here! It gets boring when you can't team up with someone against the remaining. We cannot do anything to Rosalie or Alice; we don't want a divorce. So that leaves only to people to prank that is not he or I, But Carlisle and Esme don't like that very much and we get into trouble. But I do remember one time we trashed a random school. Toilet paper, trash and shaving cream was EVERY WHERE, but we had to go out of state for that, so we didn't get caught. Just the other day, Emmett and Bella redecorated Edward's room, they didn't think about asking me.

"Well, dears, where did you go?" Esme really is like a mother to us.

"We went to a place called Wal-Mart. It is so cool. There is everything you could ever imagine there. There is food you cook, and food already cooked, and there are clothes and make up and furniture and office equipment and Books and CDs and EVERYTHING!!!" ok, Alice REALLY needs to calm down, not only is she bouncing, I am really close to bouncing my self.

"Alice, honey, why do you go up to our room and I will bring the rest of the junk-stuff up, okay?"

"Okay," she chips and skips up the stairs; she must have really liked Wal-Mart.

"And Alice, try not to jump a hole into the floor, please," she glares at me but quickly realizes that I was only joking.

I did not realize we got so much useless junk, are those reading glasses, I can see why Bella never wants to go shopping with Alice. She goes crazy sometimes, wait no every time. I did know that already but usually Alice just brings home clothes for me, rarely do I actually go with her, to many girly emotions in the air, and sometimes, like today, I end up lusting after myself. Okay now that my mini-in-my-head-rant is over, I am standing in front of my bedroom door, a little afraid of what is behind it. Maybe it was not my best idea to get Alice in on this, but I didn't want to go shopping alone! Now I have REALLY got to calm her down.

"Alice, sweaty, why don't you go sit on the bed and take some nice, deep, calming breaths?"

"But I don't want to. I want to go through the stuff I got!!!"

"Alice if you don't calm down, I will be jumping off the walls soon!"

"Okay, okay don't get your panties in a bunch," finally she's calm. No more jumping with happiness!

"When will Edward and Bella get here?"

"They are leaving right… now. We have to hurry to get it set up in time AND hide our thoughts in a discrete way," with that we race up to Edward's room to deposit the test and the book, which we decided to put on the sofa.

"What do you think he will do to us?"

"Jasper, he is going to think it was Emmett."

"So, are we off the hook?"

"Only if I am the only thing in your mind right now," with that we start making out. I mean really who could think when they are making out?

I hear Edward's Volvo pull up; them get out and greet Esme, who is in the living room where we last saw her. They greet her and are heading up to Edward's room.

"Edward," Bella says, "I need a human minute, I'll be right out." YES! She is going into the bathroom where we planted the test, she probably wont see it till she's washing her hands. Toilet flushes and, "Edward, what's this for?"

"Bella, honestly, I don't know where that came from," time to hit her with a does of suspicion.

"Really, Edward, it was in YOUR bathroom, what is Emmett going to plant a pregnancy test in there so I find it, he is not even here!"

"No, he's not, but Jasper and Alice are."

"Hmph, whatever you say Edward, whatever you say."

"Come on, let's just listen to music on the sofa."

"What's that Edward?"

"What's what?"

"That book 'How to Play The Piano in a Week' why is it on your bed?"

"I have never seen that before. Wait no I saw it in Wal-Mart once."

"You know what I think is going on?"

"What would that be, love?"

"Alice went to Wal-Mart, because you also have a new plunger that has jewels on it."

"I will be right back, okay Bella?"

"Yeah Okay."

"RUN," Alice yelled. And we did, down stairs and into the back yard, where Edward caught me.

"Run, Alice! Save yourself! I know I am Being Over Dramatic, just run," now Edward and I are wrestling, and ripping our clothes in the process. I guess Alice I going to have to go shopping again after this, "Okay Edward, you win."

He runs back to his room, the thing is he didn't notice that he ripped the seam of his pants.

(((So what type of underwear does Edward Have on? Does he have any on at all? Tune In next time to find out! d )))


	2. Closets are scary

Boxers, Briefs, or Commando?

(((I don't think I technically own any thing in this world. I mean nothing is under MY name; my cats are under my dad's name, same with my cell and laptop. I DIDN'T EVEN BYE NEW MOON, MY DAD BOUGHT IT FOR ME!!!! And I keep it on page 486 Teehee)))

"Uh, Edward?"

"Yes, love," how can he not realize what happened to his pants? It has got to be breezier then before the incident…

"I wont to recite a little poem for you, Okay. I promise it has nothing to do with changes," It should be easier this way; at lest, it will be for me, I'm not the one with underwear showing so, I don't know how he will take it…

"What's this poem, Bella?"

Here goes nothing, no I take that back, here goes everything, "I see London, I See France, and I see Edward's under pants," I wonder how many shades of red I am blushing this time…

"Bella what are you talking about??"

"Well, you see Edward, when you where outside, wrestling with Jasper, you managed to ripe your pants up the outer seam. And I can see you black boxers that had little Christmas Trees on them. Which leads to the question, why are you wearing Christmas boxers in the middle of summer?" Ha, ha if Edward could blush, he would be darker then I am!

"Emmett decided to steal all my other ones before he went with Rosalie to go hunting, so it was either these or my Easter boxers," Edward mutters while covering his face with his hands, he id now sitting on the couch, hunched over so his elbows can rest on is knees.

I move to sit in front of him, "uhuh, and why do you have seasonal boxers?" I giggle, and try to pry his hands off his face.

"Alice," He is not giving in anytime soon, so time for a change of plans.

"Okay, that sounds like Alice, too me. Are you planning on plotting revenge, love?" He looks at me through a crack in his finger when I say revenge, and he wraps his arms around me when I say love. So, I am kneeling in between his legs while he is hugging me.

"Maybe…." He sounds really embarrassed still.

"Do you want me to help?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, we could spread rumors about Alice being pregnant, but I don't wants her to hate me. So, I say we steal her credit cards. We can decide what to do with them later, but if you noticed, she did not have any pockets in her outfit, and she left all purses at home, so we can take all hers, I think Jasper's wallet fell out in the back yard too."

"You are evil, Bella."

"Well, if you want to do it you better go get Jasper's wallet before he does, and you might want to change pants," and he vanishes. I am going to go to Alice and Jasper's bedroom. I don't think he ha a saying in how the room turned out, but it is still his bedroom too.

I think she redecorated since last time I came in here. The walls are now black, with pink pant splattered everywhere. The confider on the on the bed is also black, with a REALLY big pink flower on it, the dresser, bed, and desk are all black wood, and the computer chair is like that black leather one on The Sims the one that is all boxy, and has arm rests. On the dresser, they're in a pink flower, the same type that is on the bed, in a vase. I don't know what type, but it looks kind of fancy.

Back on track, I have to go to Alice's HUGE closet. Now, there are three doors, which one will be her closet. I will try door number three first, but no. That would be the bathroom. Time to try door number one. What, why is there a chicken in here? And this is not any old ordinary chicken, no. Someone dumped a jar of marshmallow fluff on its poor little head, tossing the jar into the closet. The poor thing was also glues into a KFC bucket, the chicken that was in there was scattered on the floor it look kind of green and moldy too, on the KCF bucket someone glued pictures from "Cats: The Musical" on to it. Next to the unfortunate chicken are lots of mashed potatoes. In the mash potatoes there are: a mini samurai sword and a stuffed llama. This closet smells so bad I am rather surprise that the whole house doesn't reek. I think I need to vomit now.

I turn around and I scream, you will never guess whom I found behind me. It was none other than: EDWARD. He covers my mouth, with his, before the scream can get too loud, he is also wearing different pants now, and I will never be able to look at Christmas Trees the same again. Bet you thought I was going to say Jasper, right? No, him and Alice are a bit scared to come back to the house, especially since Jasper is doubly scare because Alice is scare, and he keeps on sending scared vibes back out to Alice. Yeah they will be there for a while. "You scared me, Edward."

"I'm sorry, love. I see you found what's hidden in Jasper's closet. This is why he never was any say in the room. He did in there first room with us and he made it look like a war prison, it was pretty creepy, if you ask me" wow, I did not know how weird Jasper really was. Hmm, I can only imagine what Emmett has in his closet, I must have shuddered because Edward choose that moment to ask, "What are you thinking, Bella?"

"Oh, I was just imagining Emmett's closet, do you think he has like a Mummy in there or something?"

"I see why you shuddered. And he did at one point in time, he and Jasper set it up in the living room to make it look like it was reading, but then Esme came home and made them get rid of it. She burnt the couch after that. He also had a flying squirrel in it before to. We have to hire special people to clean out their closets before we move. They need special gear, one time we where asked if they where creating biological warfare weapons."

"Wow I never someone knew someone could be so… nasty."

"Well, Jasper and Emmett can be, and they are to the best of their abilities. It is really weird. They have contest to see who can get the nastiest closet sometimes. I do not feel the need to make a mess or be 'manly' as Jasper puts it, and, in human years, I am the Youngest, I should be the most immature, but I guess we were all raised differently, and I have had more time for Esme to 'whip me into shape,' as Emmett so vulgarly puts it. But I truly was already like this. It has to be the way we where raised."

"Yeah, well this closet is making me sick, so I think I should close it."

"Good idea, and let's go into Alice's closet. All here credit cards are in a jewelry box in the back. She changes purses to often to keep them in one of those," with that we closed Jasper's closet door, and opened Alice's.

Alice's closet was a lot nicer. It was HUGE too. It seemed, to me, to be about ten feet by ten feet. On the three walls that the door was not on, there were two poles, one at the top of the wall and one midway down. The top pole had only tops on it, and the bottom pole only had bottoms. The Left wall had summer wear, the far wall had spring and fall garments, and the right wall had winter clothing. On the wall the door was on there was only one pole, about a third of the way down. This wall only had formal fashion. Above the dresses and door, she put up pictures, on the right there are pictures of Jasper, in looks like ten-year intervals, and on the left there are pictures of Alice. Above the door there is one picture of Alice and Jasper, probably around when they first joined the Cullen family. In the middle there was an island type thing, it was a square, with each side being four feet each and having a height of five feet. On top there are plants, why Alice has plants in her closet I have no idea. On one side there were only light purses. This side, which has the lighter purses, was facing the left where the summer clothes are. On the opposite side, that is facing the winter wardrobe, has only darker purses. The side that you see when you first walk in only has formal foot wear on it. It is scary how many stilettos Alice has. I walk around the big block, only t find that the last side has the comfy, everyday, and I-don't-stick-out-like-a-sore-thumb shoes. They are facing the spring and fall garments. And, of course, there is a black latter that can role, so Alice can reach all her shirts.

Okay, Edward said a jewelry box in the back of the closet. In the back of the closet there are the spring and fall clothes, which are right in front of me now. Oh, I see something shinny, I just need to push these pants out of my way. I SEE IT, the jewelry box. Okay now to get Edward to pick it up. It is pretty big, but not so pretty, it is like a mini dresser.

"Edward, found it!" he was searching else wear, and now he is picking up the jewelry box, "So, what are we going to do with it?"

"I have an Idea…"

(((So what is Edward's idea? Is it going to work? What is Alice going to do? Will Jasper every calm down enough to calm Alice down? And does it have anything to do with Edward's boxers?)))


	3. Shoping without Cards!

Hiding in the Woods

(((I don't own Twilight, but I wish I did! I don't think I am going to use any brand names in this, but if I do, I don't own them either.)))

What are they going to do to us? I know Edward is planning to get revenge, but HE KEEPS ON CHANGING HIS MIND!!!! Oh no, there is one of him and Bella going to the meadow, that means he has made up his mind and is distracting me with pointless visions! Grr him! I need to see what he's planning!

"Jazzy, I'm scared."

"I know, Alice, believe you me, I know. But everything is going to be alright."

"How do you know that? I can't see what's going to happen!" I felt a wave of clam, but the thing is it was laced with fear. Now I felt guilty, I can't believe I didn't take in what Jasper was feeling, and with his power he is feeling the same, if not worse, as I am. Poor Jazzy!

"Shush, Alice. Edward won't kill us or destroy our room. He is not stupid or suicidal, and Esme would kill him if he did on of those two. So once you take away that, what's the worse he can do?"

"Did you just hear a scream?"

"I think I did, what do you think it is?"

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong, Alice?"

"Jazzy, please tell me you have your wallet with you. I think Bella just went into your closet, which can only mean that she is looking for mine! I keep all of my cards in the back of my closet, behind and the spring and fall attire! Please tell me you have your wallet!" no, no, no. This cannot be happening! Edward wouldn't, would he? Well, he did rip his pants while wrestling with Jasper, but would he stoop that low? Oh, I hope I'm wrong. FOR THE LOVE OF SHOPPING LET ME BE WRONG!!!!

"Uh, Alice?"

"Yes, Jazzy? Do you have it?" The look on his face just confirmed my worse nightmare. Now what are we going to do? HOW ARE WE GOING TO SHOP!

"Alice, do you know exactly what they are going to do with all of our credit cards? Or was this just a hunch?" I wish I knew, Jazzy, I wish I knew.

"No Jazzy, I don't know, and that scares me to death, even if I am the living dead."

"Shush, Alice, It will all be alright. You'll see. You have store credit don't you? And most of the clerks know you, and if you explain that you brother stole your credit cards they will let you just give them the number."

"Maybe you are right, Jazzy," it could work. I just hope that 'could' turns into a 'did'.

"It will, Alice. A little trust in your husband would be nice. You filled with doubt and hope." Oh yeah, the whole I-can-feel-like-you-feel-and-vise-versa thing, "and now realization, where's the trust and love?"

"I do trust you Jazzy, and you know I will love you till the end of time," I say as I crawl over him, to reach his lips with my own.

"There it is," says he, right before are lips come together in a passionate kiss.

"You feel better now, Jazzy?"

"Much, if you want we can go into town, and see if my plan will work."

"Aw, Jazzy, your so sweet!" I chirped, then pecked him on the check, "Let's go!"

"We need to g gat a car first," oh yeah, hmm, Emmett said I could take his jeep as long as nothing happened to her, and Bella and I can't drive it. Jasper can drive it though!

"We can use Emmett's jeep! But you have to drive it."

"Sure, as long as Emmett wont kill us."

"Nonsense, he said I could take it out as long as neither Bella nor myself drive it! And you are not Bella or I, so you can drive it. Just be careful. If anything happens too her it will be my head!"

"Okay, lets go," hmm I wonder what shops we can go to? "Alice, where are the keys?"

"In the little gas thingy," what is that called? Hmm.

"All right then, lets go," Jasper needs more enthusiasm! I wander what I can do to get it up.

"Yeah, Lets Go! And we can get you a lizard, if this works!"

"Why a lizard?"

"It's cold blooded."

"So?"

"It wont smell yummy!"

"So you think I would drink your pet if you got something warm blooded," What NO!!

"No, I think Emmett would, not you," why would he think that I have no faith in him? "I love you and I trust you!"

"I'm sorry, I guess I though that, because I don't trust myself then you don't either," he gave me a small, sad smile, so I gave him a big hug. Jasper don't disserve to be sad, he didn't do anything wrong, and I am very proud of him! The whole family is. He kisses my forehead, "I love you, too, Alice"

"You better!" I say playfully. Now, Time to go Shopping!

--------

We just arrived at the mall in Seattle. I had my head on Jasper's shoulder the whole way, trying to tell him that I will always love him, no matter what, without words. He seemed to get the idea.

"Alice, which store do you want to go into first?"

"Hmm, how about this one, I know the clerk that's working today."

"After you, love," aw, he is so cheesy sometimes, but I love him.

"Excuse me, Holly," Holly is the clerk today, "My brother took all of mine and Jasper's credit cards, do you think you can just pull up the information when we check out?"

"I don't know, Miss. Alice, are you sure it was your brother who took them and not your father? How am I supposed to know that you didn't get in trouble for spending so much?"

"Oh Holly, if I was going to get in trouble for shopping, it would have happened when Esme first gave me a credit card."

"Okay, Miss. Alice, how about I let you spend Two-thousand dollars, without your card, just incase you are pulling my leg?"

"Sounds good to me!" Not what I would have hoped, but I can Still shop! "Come on Jazzy, I want to go look over there!"

"Whatever you want, Alice."

"Good Jasper," I jump up to peck him on the lips, of course he catches me and deepens the kiss, but I'm not complaining! We are gathering and audience now, so I pull away, "Now, now, Jazzy, We're in public," he pouts, but complies. I just giggle; he is too cute when he pouts!

Now to shop! More!

(((So will it work for the next store? And where are Edward and Bella hiding all there cards? Will Alice see the place, or is she too busy shopping to see any useful visions?)))


	4. Mall?

(((I no own Twilight, I don't own the book or the time.)))

I decided what to do with the credit cards.

Edward agreed to it as well. I truly can be devious.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"What makes you so sure that Alice wont see were we are putting them?"

"It's simple, really. You see, as I predicted, Jasper found a way for them to shop for a bit, because he hates seeing Alice in any discomfort. Alice will be too occupied with shopping to see the future. Now, are you sure you will be safe there?"

"Yes, Edward, I will be safe. Remember, it maybe the girl's restroom in the mall, but it's not with Alice. She can't drag me everywhere if she cannot buy things there, she would get depressed. And you will be right outside the door."

"I guess your right, but still I can't help but worry about you."

"I will be fine, Edward. Don't worry yourself sick," he chuckles, and I give him a big smile, "come on, Edward, we're here."

"Okay. You know I never thought that you would WANT to go to the mall."

"Well I never thought I would be hiding Alice's evil cards in the mall."

"Silly Bella."

"But you love me, right?"

"Of course."

We are entering the mall now, and skillfully avoiding Alice and Jasper as they shop.

"Remember, Edward, wait here. Do. Not. Move. Got it? I really do want to be in the mall alone, let alone the same mall that Alice is in, alone," he nodded his head, and I slipped into the restroom. I go into a stale, climb up on the back of the toilet and slip the box into the ceiling, when I slipped. I felt to cold arms encircle my waist and my first thought was Alice, but luckily it was not, "Edward, why are you in the Girl's restroom?"

"No one else was in here, so I figured I would save you if you slipped… then maybe push you up against the wall and make out with you…"

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"How about a movie… they are more sanitary and guys are allowed in them?" I giggle because he just kissed under my neck. He has gotten a lot more control…

"Sure."

"What movie?"

"You'll see, Love, you'll see."

"Mmk," I said; I'm practically half drunk with Edward kissing my neck like that. He led me out of the bathroom and into the Cinema. He bout the tickets, and still wouldn't let me see what movie we are going to.

"Do you want some popcorn? Or maybe a coke?"

"Sure," we went up to the counter.

"How may I help you?" The sever-lady-girl didn't even look up from her magazine.

"one large-"

"Small."

"Alright, one small popcorn and medium coke."

"That will be seven dollars and fifty cents," she went to the back to get our order.

"Here you g-go s-sir," the server-lady-girl finally looked up at Edward, and she stutters. I couldn't help it, I let out a giggle. But, apparently Edward didn't like her thoughts, her wrapped his arm tighter round my waist.

"So, will you tell me what we are seeing yet?"

"No way, you have to wait till the movie starts," I gave up asking and pouted. He chuckled at me.

"What, Mr. Cullen, are you laughing at?"

"Why, Miss. Swan, I am just admiring how incredibly cute are when you pout," now I ask you, who can possibly stay mad at someone so sweet?

"Then why don't you tell me what the movie is?"

"Because, I like to surprise you."

"But I don't like surprises!"

"You ways like mine."

"So?"

"I love you, you know."

"I love you, too."

Turns out the movie was some sort of blood fest romance combination, I really didn't want to see that much blood, but at lest I couldn't smell it, I also didn't want to see anyone doing… that. So, basically, the whole movie I was either hiding in Edward's chest, or we were making out… I have to say I prefer the latter option.

"Did you like the movie?"

"Hmm… if you cut out the gore… and the love since, then yes."

"it was nothing but gore and love Bella."

"No, there was us… in a dark theater…"

"Silly Bella."

"You still love me. right?"

"Of course. Do you love me also?"

"No doubt," hmm, "I wonder if Alice will ever find her credit cards…"

((( I think this is the end folks… will I might do a little part… like 5 years in the future or something. Alice still wont have any cards because Carlisle and Esme wont let her because they think that she should have kept track of them better.)))


	5. Five Years, No Cards!

(((Still no ownation of Twilight.)))

----Five years latter Vampire Bella's POV----

They are going to tear down the mall in Forks…

The one that I hid Alice's Credit cards in.

Poor Alice doesn't have any, she has to have Esme take her shopping. To I have a plan.

"Hey Alice!" I call, she appears in front of me.

"Yeah Bella?"

"You remember that bow of credit cards you had when I was human?"

"Yeah."

"Well I know where it is!"

"REALLY!!!"

"Yeah, and I might just show you.. now put on this blind fold," I made sure she couldn't see, and lead her out to my car. I had finally gave in and let Edward buy me a new car, it was a midnight blue Volvo.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see."

----twenty minutes of Alice asking that same question latter----

"You can take off the blind fold now."

"Why are we at the mall?"

"This, my dear sister, is where your cards are.'

"Why?"

"Because who would look for credit cards in a mall?"

"True, very true," we walk into the mall and I lead Alice to the bathroom, "Bella, where are you going?"

"Have you ever even thought of going in here, Alice?"

"No, but what does…" realization covered her face, "you put my credit cards in the _bathroom_?"

"Yes, at least Edward didn't put them in the Men's room!"

"Thank God he didn't do that!"

"Now, let's get your cards, then leave."

"What, no shopping?"

"Only if you want to run home, and someone might recognize us here.'

"True, your just chalk full of factual things today, aren't you?"

"But of course, now get in there," I push Alice into the bathroom, which really needed to be cleaned.

"Now what?" I got in to a stall, and stood on the toilet.

"It's up here," I move aside the ceiling tiles, and pulled out a dusty box, "Here you go!"

"I can buy stuff again!!!!" Alice dropped down on her knees and held the box above her head. I just walked out of the bathroom, leaving her there.

"Bye Alice," I figure I should let her know.

"Wait, Bella don't leave me!!" and she's at my side. We get into the car and drive home.

(((THE END)))


End file.
